


Distractions

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Sam Wilson, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Steve gets distracted by his beautiful soon-to-be-wife, Samantha Wilson on a mission and decides to fuck both their brains out afterward.





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and forgot about it. I don't think I was ever gonna post this but I couldn't think of any new ideas for today so here it is.

Sometimes Steve finds it distracting having his fiance on missions. Extremely distracting. Samantha Wilson was said fiance,  commonly known to the public as Falcon. She was beautiful and awesome and what made working professionally alongside her difficult was that she was still beautiful while being awesome. 

Steve stops after punching one mythical beast to gawk up at his partner in the sky, looking just at the right moment to see Samantha spin, throwing off three evil harpies and then drop kicking another as she flies towards her. The battle cry she lets out rings through the air and Steve swallows when the sound goes straight to his groin. 

He gives a harsh tug to the lower half of his uniform just to make sure no one sees his dilemma. After that Steve's fighting is distracted to say the least, he does alright even so, but can't help sparing glances up at the sky just to catch his soon-to-be-wife holding her own in spectacular fashion.

The team dispatches of the magical mayhem in good time, Thor sends them all back to their rightful realm and the Avengers climb onto the quinjet to go back to the tower together.

By that time Steve's happy to say his initial arousal has gone down, but the moment he catches sight of Sam it quickly rears its head again. 

Steve walks over to her side, blushing and going light in his stomach when her hand pulls his chin down for a kiss. 

Sam pulls away easily, blinking her big brown eyes at him slowly and Steve doesn't think for a second she doesn't know what she does to him.

“You looked great out there.” He tells her anyway.

“Thanks. So did you.”

Steve grins and Sam returns it before he lifts her up in his arms and sits down, pulling her heavy weight onto his lap. Their teammates groan and gag at them, and Steve only pulls her tighter against him. 

“I guess I really did look great out there, huh?” She quips, feeling his erection poke into the fullness of her ass.

Steve just nods into her shoulder, already imagining the sight of her bouncing on top of him or beneath him, how every part of her shakes and jiggles enticingly. The fantasy makes a growl leave Steve's lips and Sam laughs in his arms. 

“Calm down, Steve, we got thirty minutes before we're back at the tower.” She warns, but the mirth is still in her voice. 

“I know.” He murmurs, his hands leaving her waist to trail down her thighs.

“Hey, you teenagers keep it PG over there.” Tony calls, pointing a serious finger at them from where he's sitting next to Rhodey. 

Steve blushes, giving Sam's thighs one last squeeze before returning his hands to her waist. Needless to say it's a long flight.

At the end of it Steve's grateful no one suggests an immediate mission debriefing, gladly swooping Sam into his arms and sprinting back to their floor. 

She laughs nearly the whole way there, giggling still when Steve drops her onto her feet and starts stripping her from her uniform in record timing. Steve doesn't take the time to marvel at how beautiful she is in favor of stripping down himself, tossing their uniforms uncaringly onto the back of their couch. Samantha raises her arms and Steve obligingly lifts her up again, carrying her the rest of the way to the bedroom. 

Once he lays her down he takes the time to look at her. Sam's big, toned arms and legs, every bit of her round and pliant, beckoning. Steve crawls over his fiance slowly, cupping her face and pulling her into a kiss just as slow. 

He smiles against her full lips before venturing past them with his tongue, stroking hers until they twist together in a hot wet slide.  Sam moans beneath him and the sound makes Steve's cock jump. He grinds it against the hot crease of her thigh before breaking away from her and sliding down her body. 

Sam's fingers tangle into the short strands of his hair as Steve's hand finds her breast, the mound of it spilling out between his fingers as he brings it to his lips and sucks the bud of her into his mouth. Samantha arches against him and Steve kneads her areola with his teeth, pinching her other between fore and thumb. 

“Get on with it, Steve.” She moans, and never not one to please Steve releases her breast to kiss down the soft yet strong path of her stomach to reach her pussy. 

Steve stops to lick his lips and grin to himself, looking up at Sam as he kisses her just above her clit.

Sam rolls her eyes and laughs at him. Steve doesn't mind. He just smooths his hands up her thick thighs, pushing them open to give himself access, moaning when Samantha's cunt is fully revealed to him, wet and pink, and wanting inside. 

Steve traces a finger down the center of her, feeling her shiver in reply. He could revel and lord the power he has over her in this moment, but Steve doesn't see it like that. If anything  _ she _ is the one in control of him. And Steve likes it better that way.

He finally ducks his head down between Sam's legs, reacquainting himself with his fiance's masterful body to curl his tongue inside of her. Samantha's hips jerk at the intrusion and Steve's fingers curl into the flesh of her thighs as he delves into her with long licks. 

Moving up, Steve kisses her clit hard before pulling the swollen mound into his mouth and suckling it gently. The softest whimper leaves Sam's lips above him and Steve gives his dick a hard grind into the mattress. He continues sucking her clit, alternating between that and licking between her labia, sucking those too. Samantha comes when Steve rubs his beginnings of a beard against her inner thighs, her hands trapping him against her vagina as it weeps out in pleasure. 

Steve kneels above her, highly aware of the slick clinging to his nose, cheeks, and chin. Sam's blissed out and hazy beneath him however, rubbing her thighs together as she stares at him with hooded eyes. 

She reaches a hand out and Steve sucks in a breath as it wraps around his dick, one long stroke pushing his foreskin over the head, Sam rubbing it into his slit with her thumb and making his hips jerk. 

“I have an idea that can actually put the mirror above our bed to good use.” She says, her voice soft and sensual. 

Steve nods, “Oh yeah? I'd love to hear it.”

Sam smirks at him, “Jarvis, reveal the bedroom mirror please.”

The ceiling above splits to reveal a mirror the size of their bed, and Sam tugs Steve down, sliding out the way so he lands on the mattress and not her. Steve rolls onto his back, avoiding his own reflection to watch his girl smile at him mischievously.

“Whatchu up to, Sammy?” He asks, groaning when she moves on top of him with her back to him, her ass grinding perfectly into his dick. Suddenly the mirror is a lot more interesting, and Steve looks up to watch Sam wink at him, her big thighs spread wide on either side of his own as she reaches a hand back to guide him into her. 

Steve watches the action with his head tucked into her shoulder, moaning when Sam's pussy sucks his cock in flush against her walls. Sam shudders on top of him, and Steve watches her eyes flutter close, her mouth dropping open as he bottoms out inside of her. 

His blue eyes fall over her glorious chocolate body presented in the mirror: her supple, perky breasts too full and pulled to either side, her wide waist and hips sprinkled with stretch marks trembling ever so slightly, thighs voluptuous framing a womanhood he can't believe he's honored to pleasure. 

Steve keeps gaping as he reaches his hands up, kneading one breast with his hand while his other slides firmly between Sam's legs, palming her vagina while pushing two of his fingers into the slick folds to keep a steady pressure on her clit. 

Her sweet face contorts into a wince as she gasps, squeezing her eyes shut and scrunching up her nose. 

“Steve, move,” Sam pleads, her breath hitching, “please.”

Steve plants his feet against the bed to thrust his hips up into her, his other hand on her cunt pushing her into him. Steve shudders with a groan at the heat of her, at how responsive Sam can be at his slightest adjustment. Watching her take his girth and strokes is almost too much, seeing her body shake with the force if he slams his hips up particularly hard, her tits bouncing, her nipples hard and straining for attention. 

Steve cries out as he comes unexpectedly, biting lightly into Sam's shoulder as he rides it out slowly and carries on. Sam opens her eyes and they gaze at each other as he rocks into her desperately. Steve circles his hips with his cock sheathed inside her and Sam whimpers her pleasure. He angles his hips differently on each stroke, trying to find that special spot against Sam's walls that makes her toes curl. 

Steve pushes her pussy down so her back is arched away from him and thrusts up again, grinning in triumph when Sam spasms and screams. He moves his right leg over hers, pulling it out and away to give himself more room before digging his hips up and into her again. 

Sam whines high and needy, her toes curling helplessly as Steve moves his hand off her breast to hold her hip instead. With that he starts to put his back into it, pumping his hips forward so his skin smacks against her ass. Steve throws his head back and whimpers as he revels in the sounds of their skin slapping, Sam's mewls, and the occasional squelch of his cock pushing into her salivating cunt. 

He feels his balls are tight to his body, his dick being squeezed sporadically by Sam's already impossibly tight sex. 

“Steven.” Sam moans, her voice thin and leering. 

“Steve, fuck, you're gonna come again, aren't you?”

Steve groans in response, watching Sam spread her legs and reach down to start massaging Steve's undercarriage. 

“F-fuck.” He whimpers, Sam rolling his balls in her hand. “I'm close, Birdy. So fucking close.”

“Me too. Ah, you've been so -ungh- good to me. Fucking me just right.” 

Sam meets his eyes as she talks him through it, giving his balls a squeeze and snapping him just over the edge. 

Steve rubs his fingers hard into her clit and Sam arches against him, her thighs clamping closed as she squirts her end. The two cry out together, her cum dribbling down Steve's dick as he fucks his deep inside her. 

Steve's ready to pass the fuck out, but Sam's hips start to rock against him and he can hardly believe it. 

“Keep going Stevie, I know you can.” She whispers, her eyes closed and her face relaxed. 

Steve groans, pushing them up into a sitting position. Pushing Sam's hair out of the way he cranes forward to kiss her, sliding his tongue into her mouth as he starts to rock into her again.

“You want three tonight, huh?” He whispers.

“Mmhm, think you can give 'em to me? Just one more, that's all.”

“I think I can work with that.”

Steve lifts her leg to turn her around and scoots to the edge of the bed, standing up so Sam's legs lock around him. He holds her close and slams his hips forward hard, working up until he's pistoning into her. Sam's head rolls back and she cries out.

_ “Aaah, ah, ah, uungh” _

Steve grunts along her skin, kissing her adoringly as Sam's hands come up behind him. He moans as her hand slips lower, cupping his ass before slipping her finger between his cheeks and hooking it into him. Steve thrusts up harder at that, holding her tight so she doesn't bounce too much, working her finger further into him until it's nestled against his prostate. 

Steve moans as she plays with it, feeling a wall of pleasure coming over him again.

“You close, Birdy?”

“Yes.” Sam pants, her eyes hooded and lustful. 

Steve slams her down onto his dick one more time and grinds his hips into her, screaming as that wall breaks over him and his cock erupts, jumping with the bouts of cum he paints her walls with. Sam kisses along his face as she whimpers, her legs shaking around him as she comes too, slick gushing past his cock to drip against the floor. 

Steve groans and collapses onto his back on the bed, happy to let his cock twitch with oversensitivity inside the soaking heat of Sam's pussy. 

She kisses him sweetly and then falls against him, the both of them boneless and sated.  

**Author's Note:**

> There's probably a lot of mistakes in this, I'll try to come back later and fix em


End file.
